Just love
by Bleep
Summary: This story deals with Alan and TinTins fight to keep their love together.
1. Chapter 1

You know the feeling, the one where you don't ever want to stop, and you wish the night would never end? The weather is just perfect, warm with a cool breeze and you know that that is right where you want to be. Nothing is going on in your head, just the thoughts of how handsome the man your holding is looking tonight. You can't take your eyes off him, it's like the whole world has stopped, and just for that instance your happy.  
However working up to this one perfect moment is something rather difficult. You try to make the man your in love with notice you. When he does, your heart is broken because he doesn't feel the same. Then something happens that takes you to the point of breaking and you hate everyone and everything.  
That's were I, Tin-Tin, was just a few years ago, but now Alan is in my arms and I in his. We are holding each other tight and nothing will pull us away.  
"Alan!" Except for that, Alan's father calls and Alan jerks away.  
"I'm..." He tries to say but I stop him.  
"I know be careful," I place a kiss on his cheek before he runs off.   
Sometimes it's hard to know that he might not come back, and on those days I don't sleep. Something is different today somehow, something evil has embedded itself into my head.  
"Don't let him go!" It keeps shouting to me. I can't of course pull him out of a rescue saying, "Sorry Alan, I hate to do this but I have a bad feeling. Can you come home please?" No that wouldn't be right and it can't be done.  
I pray though as I watch the thunderbirds lift off and take to the sky.   
"Don't worry," Grandma Tracy's voice comes. I turn just in time to see her walking onto the balcony towards me.  
"I'm not," I tell her not just to comfort myself, but her also.  
"We all have our worries I guess," She says then she looks at me.   
"Tin-Tin, he really loves you," She says softly and turns to walk away.  
"I know," I whisper then turn to walk back into the house again.


	2. The Mission

The fire raged higher around me, getting harder to breath. I knew I couldn't slow down, if not for myself then for the kids behind me. I broke through the window and started raising children up to Scott. He helped the kids over to the medics and ran back over to me.  
"Ok Tin-Tin that's all of them." Scott said and I was just about to get his help when I heard a cry for help.  
"Tin-Tin let's go!" Scott yelled, "This building is coming down!" He now only yelled to be heard over the roar of the fire.  
"There is another one hold on!" I shouted back and turned to go back.   
"Where are you?" I screamed out looking for the source of the cry.  
"Help me." That's when I noticed the little boy in a corner frozen with fear.  
I hurried over to him and held out my hand, the building creaked and I felt my nightmare coming true.  
"I can't." The boy cried.  
"Come here." I said as I walked towards him, "I'm here to help you. Come on I'll get you out of here I promise." I yelled to him.  
He finally got up and jumped into my arms. I turned to see Scott pointing to the ceiling I looked up then heard him scream into my helmet, "Tin-Tin hurry this building is coming down!"  
"I'm almost there Scott!" I yelled back.  
I ran to the window and was almost there when I dodged a beam falling down. It blocked the window which was my only way out.  
"TIN-TIN!" Alan screamed now over the microphone.  
"I'm ok I need a new escape." I yelled back to them.  
"Ok Virgil is coming around with the firefly." Scott said. I was also looking for another way out finally I saw it there was a window maybe 20 feet away from where I stood.

"Scott there is a window on the back of the building I'm heading for it now." I spoke then started my rigorous climb to the window.  
"Are we going to die?" The little boy spoke. I had almost forgot that he was in my arms.  
I looked down at the little boy and spoke calmly, "Hey what's your name?" I asked, trying hard not to scare him.  
"Daniel but my friends call me Danny." He said.  
"Well Danny we are going to get out of here safe and sound. When we get out, your parents will be happy to see you and you'll go home." I told him I had just made my way to the window and was looking for Scott. I saw all three of the boys running towards me.  
"My name is Tin-Tin and I won't let anything happen to you, ok?" I told Danny.  
"Ok." He said just then a huge snap was heard and a beam fell down on top of us. I covered Danny with my body and to the full blow to my back. I screamed out in pain but quickly took a deep breath and stifled the cry.  
"TIN-TIN!" I heard as my whole world went black.


End file.
